Dragoturkey
Location / History Before the 1.15.3 update, which was known as “Riders of the Dragoturkey”, there were not many Dragoturkeys to be found. They were known as "Dragoturkeys" and "Wild Dragoturkeys". They were also usually avoided by most players because they gave poor experience for the difficulty and length of the battles. Since version 1.15.3, there are many more Dragoturkeys than before, and they are now found in Koalak's Mountain. They also received a name change, and are called Wild Ginger Dragoturkey, Wild Almond Dragoturkey and their very rare “boss”, the Wild Golden Dragoturkey. Taming As of the 1.15.3 update, you can now catch Dragoturkeys for mounting them. To capture a Wild Mount, you will need the spell Mount Taming, a Fisherman's Net, and either a public or private Paddock. You can find more information in the entry for Breeder, Mount, or the above mentioned items. Once they are tamed, they will be called Ginger Dragoturkey, Almond Dragoturkey and Golden Dragoturkey. Breeds Wild Dragoturkey The Wild Almond Dragoturkey, Wild Ginger Dragoturkey and Wild Golden Dragoturkey can be gained by capturing the monster with the same name using the Taming spell explain above. This are NON mountable and are mark as Wild in their stat window, and their only purpose is to for Breeding/Mating to obtain Tame Dragoturkeys once done this they will disappear. Mountable Dragoturkey The first generation can be obtain by breeding two wilds of the same color type to obtain a tamed/mountable. List of all DT This is a list of all the Dragoturkeys that will be available as people discover the combinations to obtain them they should be add to the list above. *Ebony Dragoturkey *Turquoise Dragoturkey *Ivory Dragoturkey *Crimson Dragoturkey *Emerald Dragoturkey *Orchid Dragoturkey *Plum Dragoturkey *Skeleton Dragoturkey *Ebony and Ivory Dragoturkey *Ivory and Ginger Dragoturkey *Ebony and Ginger Dragoturkey *Almod and Ebony Dragoturkey *Almond and Emerald Dragoturkey *Almond and Indigo Dragoturkey *Ivory and Almond Dragoturkey *Almond and Turquoise Dragoturkey *Almond and Orchid Dragoturkey *Almond and Crimson Dragoturkey *Golden and Ebony Dragoturkey *Golden and Emerald Dragoturkey *Golden and Indigo Dragoturkey *Golden and Ivory Dragoturkey *Golden and Turquoise Dragoturkey *Golden and Orchid Dragoturkey *Golden and Crimson Dragoturkey *Ebony and Emerald Dragoturkey *Ebony and Indigo Dragoturkey *Ebony and Turquoise Dragoturkey *Orchid and Ebony Dragoturkey *Ebony and Crimson Dragoturkey *Emerald adn Indigo Dragoturkey *Emerald and Ivory Dragoturkey *Emerald and Ginger Dragoturkey *Emerald and Turquoise Dragoturkey *Emerald and Orchid Dragoturkey *Emerald and Crimson Dragoturkey *Indigo and Ivory Dragoturkey *Indigo and Ginger Dragoturkey *Indigo and Turquoise Dragoturkey *Indigo and Orchid Dragoturkey *Indigo and Crimson Dragoturkey *Ivory and Turquoise Dragoturkey *Ivory and Orchid Dragoturkey *Ivory and Crimson Dragoturkey *Turquoise and Ginger Dragoturkey *Orchid and Ginger Dragoturkey *Crimson and Ginger Dragoturkey *Turquoise and Orchid Dragoturkey *Turquoise and Crimson Dragoturkey *Orchid and Crimson Dragoturkey *Plum and Almond Dragoturkey *Plum and Golden Dragoturkey *Plum and Ebony Dragoturkey *Plum and Emerald Dragoturkey *Plum and Indigo Dragoturkey *Plum and Ivory Dragoturkey *Plum and Ginger Dragoturkey *Plum and Turquoise Dragoturkey *Plum and Orchid Dragoturkey *Plum and Crimson Dragoturkey Category:Monster Category:Dragoturkey